Made for Each Other
by Adriana71
Summary: Nessie is now eighteen, and her relationship with Jacob is moving forward, fast. She couldn't be happier, but this is also a chance for her to learn more about her family, including her parent's young marriage, and her mother's relationship with Jacob.
1. The Happiest Couple Alive

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

It was a normal day for Jacob and I. We were walking around our town, and we stopped in a park. The park was our place, where we first kissed, and where we first told each other we loved one another. Well, not exactly the first time, because we'd said it since I was born, but for the first time when we meant, not in a brother-sister type way, but love-love. True love.

It started raining, and we ran to the gazebo for cover. This gazebo was perfect, because, if I sat on the edge, and Jake stood between my legs, we were at the perfect level for kissing. However, this time, Jacob looked at me seriously, but not angrily. This was strange.

"Nessie, I love you, I'll always love you, and I want to be yours forever."

"Oh, uh, Jacob…" I responded, while struggling to take in a breath.

Jacob got down on one knee, saying, "Will you Renesmee Carlie Cullen do me the magnificent honor of becoming my bride?"

I stood there, stock still, staring like an idiot.

"Please Ness, I love you, and I think you feel the same way, and I know we'll be together forever, but I want it to be official. You are my other half, when I'm not with you, I don't feel whole. You'll make me the happiest man alive, no, the happiest man that ever lived, or will ever live, if you say yes."

"Yes, I will, Jake, I love you, and I want to be always in your life, and I want you to be in mine, I want to wake up every morning with you beside me!"

And with that, he kissed me, slow and sweet, and then grabbed my hand and we ran out into the rain, laughing and crying (mostly me) with joy.


	2. Good News Unwelcome

**I do not own any of the Twilight Saga characters, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Please review because I'm not sure about this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think, and feel free to give me ideas about how it should go. This story has had over 50 visitors, but only one review, come on guys, please tell me what you think!**

I don't even know how long we stayed in the rain, kissing and hugging. We probably would have gotten hypothermia or the flu or something if both weren't unnaturally warm. I just know that it is one of my favorite memories, and even when I've seen a million centuries go by, I will always remember the day Jacob Black asked me to marry him, like it was yesterday.

When we finally broke apart, reality came crashing down.

"We have to tell your parents." Jacob said, suddenly looking scared.

"Oh, no, Jake, you, um, didn't talk to my dad?"

"No, let's do this thing."

We walked, hand in hand, to where my car was parked on the curb in front of the restaurant where we had lunch. We were quiet on the way home, both of us imagining the family's reaction to our announcement.

We arrived at our driveway, and turned in. When we reached the house, I took a deep breath, and opened my door. I knew that the family already knew I was home, but I was wondering if they already knew about the announcement from Alice seeing it, or if my dad could hear Jacob and I thinking.

"Think trivial things." I muttered to Jake, but I knew that my family would have heard that, and were probably going crazy wondering what we were hiding from dad. We approached the door, but it was opened before we could touch it by Carlisle, looking grave. No pun intended.

"Jacob, Renesmee." Carlisle said before motioning for us to follow him into the living area. I saw everyone in the family sitting in the living room, Mom and Dad sitting on the loveseat, Emmett, Jasper and Alice on the couch, looking unconcerned, Rosalie standing behind the couch with her arms crossed, and Esme, standing off to the side.

Jacob started speaking, and a feeling of calm washed over me.

"Edward, Bella, I have some extraordinary news. As, you know, I love Nessie, and I always want to be with her. I have asked her to marry me -"

"-And I said yes." I interrupted.

The reaction was instant, and actually pretty scary. My parents jumped up, my mom screamed "What is your problem, Jake?" my dad looked ready to kill Jake, Alice was filled with excitement, and looked like her face might crack in half, her smile was so wide. Rosalie looked upset, Emmett looked at me with disappointment in his eyes, Esme looked like she felt bad for me, Jasper looked uncomfortable, as always, and Carlisle seemed more concerned about the reaction than about the actual announcement.

"Jacob, how could you, she's my baby!" screamed Mom, looking ready to rip his head off.

"Bella, I-" Jacob stammered looking fully shocked by the reaction, but, then again, I probably had the same expression on my face.

"Mom, I'm not a baby, I'm eighteen years old!"

"Renesmee, compared to us, you are still a baby." Dad said, his voice deathly low.

"Dad, it's not my fault you're incredibly old!"

"Maybe you four should discuss this privately, that might help." Carlisle suggested, while Jasper once again tried to calm us down.

"Alright, kids, let's go to my office." Dad said, leading us into it.

As we were walking in, Jacob worked on trying to convince my Mom.

"Come on, Bells. You married Edward when you were eighteen. And, you'd known him for a lot less years. I've loved Renesmee since she was born."

"What?" I said, confused. I had never really bothered to figure it out before, but my mother was only thirty-six. Her birthday was in September, and her anniversary was in August, but I was born in early September. That left only one month in between her marriage and my birth. I had grown unnaturally fast during my childhood, and had been physically seventeen for many years now, but only one month of pregnancy? That seemed suspicious. "Mom, you were only eighteen when you got married?" I asked, but everyone ignored me. I was not used to being ignored, usually in my family I was the center of attention. What Jake had said must have really upset mom and dad.

"Jake, I know, and I know you're good for her and you love her, but she's young, and there's no rush."

"Bella, I don't see any reason not to get married. I love her, she loves me, we're perfect for each other, and I was to be hers."

"Jacob, we have discussed this before," my father said as he shut the door.

"Edward, really," Jacob interrupted.

"Wait, what? You've talked about this before?" I quickly asked, before they could move on.

"Yeah, Ness, when you were born, he nearly killed me."

"That is still a possibility, Jacob"

"Daddy!"

"Jacob, when we discussed this eighteen years ago, you told me you would wait."

"Edward, I have waited, but Nessie's eighteen now, and she is old enough to know what she wants."

"No, no she's not! You're supposed to live before you get married, you're supposed to get a chance to make mistakes!" Mom cried through her tears.

"Mommy, I can live after, but I love Jacob, and we probably love each other more than you and Daddy. He imprinted on me, and nothing you two say is going to keep us apart!"

"What is that supposed to mean, Renesmee?" my father demanded.

"When we came here today, we weren't asking your permission, we were telling you. We thought you'd be happy. And, apparently, you have no right to get angry with me, because Mom was only eighteen when you married her and knocked her up, Dad. Pretend you're perfect all you want, but you're not fooling me, not anymore." The expression on my father's face was enough to make me wish I hadn't said that. I had always thought that he regretted getting my mom pregnant, and consequently having me, but now it was more apparent to me than ever.

"Renesmee, calm down," my mother tried to sooth me by rubbing my back, but I shrugged her off.

"No, I will not calm down, and if you two don't want us to get married, then we won't bother to invite you! We don't need a big wedding; I'm fine with driving to Vegas! I had wanted to include you, but if you're going to be this way, then you don't have to be a part of this! You're just being hypocritical, and I want it to stop!" I screamed, with tears streaming down my face.

"Nessie, we are different people, and Edward and Jacob are also two very different people."

"Bella, what are you trying to say?" demanded Jacob.

"Jake, it's just that, well, she's so young, and she hasn't lived for real yet."

"Bella, we're immortal, she has time to live later."

"How about we ask Renesmee what she has to say?" Dad said, not quite shouting, but with a touch of frustration.

"Daddy, I love Jacob, I will always love him. He means so much to me. Daddy, I wouldn't be able to survive without him. He makes me whole. I love him like you love Mommy."

"Let me talk to Jacob for a while, please girls."

Mom and I went, and everyone was silent as we walked into the living room. It was unusual, in my lively (once again, no pun intended) family, for everyone to be completely silent. The group assembled all looked towards us. I looked toward Emmett, whose opinion I valued incredibly, and he didn't seem disappointed, anymore, just resigned to what was bound to happen. Rosalie still looked upset, and Esme still like she felt bad for me. I didn't feel like I could face my mother yet, so, I went over to Rosalie, and put my hand on her arm. She didn't look up, just kept staring straight ahead.

"Rose?" I said softly. "Rose, I don't know what's wrong, why do you look sad?"

"Don't worry about me, Nessie. I'm just remembering."

"What are you remembering, Rose?"


	3. Rosalie's Story

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or any part of the Twilight Saga. All things in the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the super-long wait! I've been super busy, I then I just kind of lost the feel of the story. However, I hate it when someone abandons a story, I while I can't guarantee that I won't, I had a partially written chapter on my computer taunting me. Please tell me if this chapter seems good or not. Also, while not super-intense there is a little bit a language, and violence in this chapter, so if you aren't ok reading it, skip it, the book gives a pretty good idea of what happened to Rosalie. My version isn't terribly graphic and the swearing is very little, but I wanted to warn you. But don't skip the whole chapter. *****Adriana*******

"I was so excited to get married. Your joy made me think of it."

"You and Emmett are, like, perfect for each other." I said, thinking of Jacob and I.

"I'm not talking about Emmett and I. I was on the brink of marriage to Royce, a rich boy who worked at the bank my father worked at. He was an incredibly eligible bachelor, and I was smitten. I wasn't in love, no, I didn't experience love until I met Emmett, but I was in love with the belief that was in love. I had slowly gotten to know him through parent-chaperoned dinners and strolls, but apparently I only knew one side of him. Around my parents, Royce was a charming, charismatic, and overall incredibly sweet, romantic man. He was, in essence, a perfect fairytale Prince Charming. I couldn't believe my luck when he proposed to me. Awfully quickly, I thought, we had only been courting for three months, but that still didn't set off the warning bells. He picked me! I don't know if you had that feeling when Jacob asked you?"

"I still don't see why he wants to spend the rest of his life with me."

"Do you believe it though, or does it feel like you're living in a dream?"

"More like a nightmare," I muttered, nodding towards the heated conversation my mother was having with Alice.

"Well, my family was eager for me to marry a rich bachelor, I'm sure Bella and Edward will come around, they, well Bella likes the dog."

"Rosalie, -"

"No, Nessie, don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, I really am, and I'll continue to put up with him if he makes you happy."

"He does. But, I don't understand your story. All this happened when you were still human?"

"Yes, I was, and I loved life. I was ecstatic when he proposed, because I had always dreamed of getting married, and having two perfect, beautiful babies. I knew I wanted a boy and a girl, and I already had names picked out. And, now I had found their father. I didn't look forward to a career, like girls do nowadays. I only wanted a family, and to be someone's perfect little wife. Yes, that was my dream. I wanted to be a wife and a mother, that was all I wanted. Several of my friends had already gotten married, and had beautiful, bouncing babies, and I wanted to have a life like theirs, with a husband to come home after work each day with a kiss for me, and to have little children who depended on me, and needed their "Mama". I had never been needed by anybody, my parents wanted what was best for me, I'm not sure they ever saw me as anything but a way to have an even higher social standing, I didn't have a childhood full of hugs and kisses like you. I wanted to be needed by somebody, I wanted my children to need my to care for them, my husband to depend on me to keep this house clean and make him a satisfying meal each night. I thought that being depended on was love." She said, with an almost wistful look on her face. I knew she loved Emmett with her whole heart, but I now realized that something she had always wanted was missing from her life.

"You wish you could have kids, don't you? You wish you had never been changed."

"I used to think that, Nessie. Before I met Emmett, I hated my life. I even-", her voice had become ragged, and she struggled to say the words." I think I hated Carlisle. When I realized what I had become, and that I could never have the life I looked forward to for so long, I wished he had left me in that gutter, in that awful place, to die."

"Wait, what do you mean "in the gutter"? Rosalie, what happened?"

"I was coming home from, my friend's house, on the night before my wedding. I was even more excited for my own wedding, because we had been playing with her six month old baby, May. May was a sweet, bouncing baby girl, who was constantly on the lookout for her mother. If her mother left the room, May would start fretting, and sometimes cry. I couldn't wait until I was the only one who could calm my own little bundle of joy. As I was walking down the street, towards my parent's house, I saw a group of men, who had obviously been drinking. I was concerned for my safety, my decided not to bother crossing over to the other side of the road. I knew the neighborhood, and besides, I was nearly home. That was the worst decision of my life, Nessie. As I approached the men, I heard one call out to me. "Hey Rosie, come here and show these boys what they're missing out on!" I then recognized Royce to be one of the men there, and by far the drunkest. Royce, who had always been so polite and proper, was now piss drunk. He grabbed me, and pulled me into the middle of the circle of men. He started unbuttoning my coat, and I couldn't say anything. It felt like my words were stuck in my throat.

My coat fell to the ground, and I felt Royce's hands come around my waist. He pulled me close. And all of a sudden his mouth was mashing up against mine, and I could taste the alcohol on his breath. I was so scared, this wasn't the Royce I knew, this was some rough drunk who wasn't like anybody I'd ever met before. I pushed him off of me; I didn't want this man kissing me.

I told Royce I expected to see him sobered up, and at the church the next morning, when, out of the blue, he slapped me. "You won't be telling me what to do, bitch." He said and then slapped me again.

You know what I thought of, right then? My first thought was, oh God, I'm going to have a bruise on my wedding day. Isn't that strange? I was worried about my appearance as I was being beaten by my fiancé.

"You're mine! I'll be the one telling you what to cook, and when to come to bed, and you'll listen to me, bitch! You understand? My wife isn't going to tell me what to do! Your job is to do whatever it takes to please me, and you won't be ruling over me, got that?" This wasn't something I expected to hear from Royce. He continued to shout at me as he hurt me, and at some point I fell, and his friends started kicking me to. It continued, for how long I don't know, and I passed out. The next thing I remember is the pain when I was being changed."

I stared at her, speechless. Rosalie, who always seemed so perfect, so in control of her life, had went through that?

"Rose, that's terrible," I started, not quite sure of what else I could say.

"I used to think so to, Renesmee. But, it's what allowed me to meet Emmet, and that's the most important thing that's ever happened in my life."

"You really love him," I say, smiling as I think of their strong, passionate relationship.

"Yes, I do. Now, the question is, do you feel the same about Jacob?"

"Of course! He imprinted on me, it's obvious." I exclaimed, incredulous that she could doubt our love.

"Nessie, do you love him, or has growing up with him, and learning about his imprinting on you _made _you love him. Do you love him because he loves you so strongly, or do you love him of your own accord? Would you still love him if he hated you? If he left, and said he never wanted to see you again, would you still feel the same way about him?"

"I-I can't picture living without him. I would love him even if he didn't love me. I can't imagine being without him."

"Good. I wanted to make sure. I don't want you making a mistake, I didn't think you were, but I needed to know you didn't love him because you thought you had to."

"I don't. I love him because it's right."


End file.
